Together Forever
by IChangedMyPenNameAgain
Summary: No matter what,we'll be together forever.


**'Ello mi amigos! This has Jelsa but it has no Jelsa. JUST KIDDING! This just has a bit of Jelsa. The previous sentence is sarcastic. Ok,to the story!**

* * *

><p>Elsa Arendelle was Jack Frost's closest friend. They were inseparable. They were friends for so long that they knew everything about each other. Some even thought they were a couple. Elsa would always get mad when people thought that. Jack gets really annoyed and sometimes says,"We're just friends." calmly.<p>

One day,Elsa asked,"Are we still friends even if we have our own families?"

Jack smiled and replied,"Of course,we will. You're still my friend even if I di-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Elsa warned. She always hated it whenever people say something about dying in the future. She always needs to hold in her tears whenever people talk about it which makes it hard for her to breathe.

"Fine." Jack sighed.

* * *

><p><em>A day later...<em>

"ELSA! IASKEDRAPUNZELTOGOONADATEWITHMEANDSHESAIDYES!" Jack said.

"She did!? Oh my God!" Elsa said.

They jumped up and down until they got tired.

"Congratulations,dude." Elsa said.

"Thanks,wish me luck." Jack said.

Elsa gave Jack a hug and said,"Good luck."

"Was that the "Good Luck Hug"?" Jack asked.

Elsa nodded. Instead of giving a good luck kiss they gave each other a good luck hug. They found it friendlier than a kiss.

Elsa felt really happy for Jack,but deep down inside,she felt regretful. She was scared that they wouldn't be friends anymore. That he'll leave her. She shouldn't have introduced her cousin to Jack. She's one of those overprotective friends that are like mothers to their friends. She hated it when friends grow up. They always get further from each other. But Jack made a promise that they would still be friends 'till the end.

* * *

><p><em>3 years later...<em>

Elsa is now 18 years old. She lived with her sister,Anna. Anna was in a relationship with a guy named Kristoff. They truly loved each other,just like how much Anna and Elsa loved each other. But Anna's love for Kristoff was different. Elsa missed her friend,Jack. He was already somewhere else. He lived in Rapunzel's place which is somewhere in Germany. Jack left 5 years ago. He was in a relationship with Rapunzel. He never called her or even sent her messages. They lost communication with each other ever since Jack moved in with Rapunzel. But it didn't bother Elsa. She didn't care if they aren't talking anymore. They were still friends,according to Elsa. She sometimes wondered if Jack still remembers her even if they didn't talk to each other anymore.

* * *

><p><em>2 years later...<em>

Elsa became an independent,strong,reserved and beautiful woman. She already has what she needs. Everyone is happy with their lives. Elsa was happy with her new life. The only thing that worried her is Jack. They never heard of anything about Rapunzel and Jack. Elsa was worried that something bad might happen to the both of them. But there was something that made her sure that they were ok. She can feel it in her guts that they're ok.

* * *

><p>"ELSA! OH MY GOSH,OH MY GOSH,OH MY GOSH!" Anna shouted one day.<p>

"What is it?" Elsa asked calmly.

"They're coming here!" her sister said.

"Wh-who are?" Elsa asks,confused.

"PUNZIE AND JACK!" Anna said as she starts squealing.

"They are?" Elsa said.

"Yes! Aren't you excited?" Anna said.

"Of course I am." Elsa said.

"Then go change your clothes! We're going to the airport!" Anna screamed.

Elsa went up the stairs that led to her room. She looked at Anna and Kristoff. She saw that they were rushing. Elsa thought that they were excited too. She stepped inside her room and changed her clothes.

* * *

><p>On the way to the airport,Kristoff drove his car. Anna sat on the front seat with Kristoff which left Elsa alone at the back seat. Elsa wore something simple. Pink knee-length leggings,a plain green t-shirt and white sneakers. Her hair was tied into low pigtails. Anna wore a blue off-the-shoulder shirt,white leggings and light blue flats. Anna's hair was tied in a low ponytail. The two sisters planned on dressing like each other and they succeeded. Kristoff just wore a black shirt,pants and sneakers.<p>

As they reached the airport,Anna got out of the car first and ran to the entrance. Elsa exited the car and entered the airport. They waited for Jack and Rapunzel to show up.

After waiting for half an hour,the two finally showed up. Anna ran to them and squeezed them in a hug. Elsa and Kristoff joined the hug too.

"We missed you guys so much!" Rapunzel said.

"Us too." Anna said.

"Oh,right. I forgot to introduce you to my boyfriend,Kristoff. Kristoff,meet Rapunzel,my cousin and her boyfriend,Jack." Anna added.

"Nice to meet you." Kristoff said as he shaked hands with the two.

"Nice to meet you too,Kristoff." Jack said.

Elsa just kept staring at Jack which he noticed.

"Uh,Elsa?" Jack said.

Elsa snapped out and asked,"What?"

"Why were you staring at me?" Jack asked.

"I just want to stare at people,ok?" Elsa said.

"Ok." Jack said.

"Let's go home!" Anna said.

* * *

><p>On the ride back home,Jack whispered to Elsa,"Are you mad at me?"<p>

"For what?" Elsa asked.

"Because I didn't call you or send messages to you." Jack said.

"Of course I'm not mad. Well,I was,but I got over it." Elsa said.

"Ok." Jack whispered quietly.

* * *

><p>Elsa sat in her room alone. She was just in her bed staring at the ceiling. That was until Elsa thought of something to do. She stood up and grabbed her guitar which was across the room,put on her headphones and started strumming.<p>

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind_  
><em>He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it<em>  
><em>And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget<em>  
><em>And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love<em>  
><em>If it does not exist, but darling<em>

_You are the only exception_  
><em>You are the only exception<em>  
><em>You are the only exception<em>  
><em>You are the only exception<em>

_Well, maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts_  
><em>And we've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face<em>  
><em>And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance<em>  
><em>And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness<em>  
><em>Because none of it was ever worth the risk<em>

_You are the only exception_  
><em>You are the only exception<em>  
><em>You are the only exception<em>  
><em>You are the only exception<em>

_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't_  
><em>Let go of what's in front of me here<em>  
><em>I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up<em>  
><em>Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, ohh<em>

_You are the only exception_  
><em>You are the only exception<em>  
><em>You are the only exception<em>  
><em>You are the only exception<em>

_You are the only exception_  
><em>You are the only exception<em>  
><em>You are the only exception<em>  
><em>You are the only exception<em>

_And I'm on my way to believing_  
><em>Oh, and I'm on my way to believing<em>

As Elsa finished singing,she heard someone clapping she raised her head to see Jack at the door.

"What the- What are you doing here?" Elsa asked,annoyed.

"I was just wondering what my best friend is up to." Jack said with a smirk on his face.

"You can't just burst in like that!" Elsa shouted.

"Well,I just did. By the way,that was pretty good. I didn't know you could sing or play a guitar." Jack said.

"There are still many tings you don't know about me." Elsa said proudly.

"Pfft,whatever. I'm gonna leave you here." Jack said.

"Then leave me." Elsa whispered.

_Why did I do that in front of Jack!? Of all the people in this world,why Jack!? The person I've fallen for is the one who heard me sing it! _Elsa said in her mind while mentally slapping herself. She had feelings for the white-haired boy who burst in her room lately. It all started when they first met. Elsa only realized it when he left with Rapunzel. She feared that it would ruin their friendship and Jack's relationship with Rapunzel. Elsa needs to control this feeling of falling for someone who is in love with someone else. She needs to do something about it.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! FINALLY IT'S DONE! I'M SO MOTHERPLUCKING TIRED! The song in this chappy is <em>The Only Exception <em>by Paramore (AKA My favorite band.) Unnecessary hashtags before the goodbye? Unnecessary hashtags before the goodbye.**

**#SoTired #YouAreTheOnlyException #DieHardParawhore #ShootItsAlready10Here #Meow #Hashtag #SarcasmAtTheTopAN #MyButtHurtsFromSittingTooLong #Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious**

**FISH OUT~~**

**-ItsRainingMarionettes**


End file.
